Example embodiments relate to a wiring substrate, a semiconductor device package including the wiring substrate and methods of fabricating the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device package including a film type wiring substrate and a method of fabricating the same.
Many electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, and notebook computers, are designed to be relatively small, slim, and lightweight. Accordingly, components, e.g., semiconductor devices, mounted in those electronic devices, must be relatively small, slim, and lightweight. In addition, these components must be highly functional and able to achieve increased performance and increased-density.
Tape substrates are increasingly being used in order to meet the demands for a highly integrated high-speed/high-density semiconductor device. The tape substrate may have a structure in which a wiring pattern and an inner lead connected thereto are on a thin film formed of an insulating material, e.g., a polyimide resin. Tape automated bonding (TAB) technology may be used for bonding the inner lead of the tape substrate to bumps on a semiconductor device.
Examples of a semiconductor device package using the tape substrate may include a tape carrier package (TCP) and a chip on film (COF) package. The TCP has a structure wherein a semiconductor device may be mounted on an inner lead exposed to a window of a tape substrate by an inner lead bonding (ILB) method. The COF package has a structure wherein a semiconductor device may be mounted on a tape substrate by a flip chip bonding (F/C bonding) method.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional semiconductor device package having a COF semiconductor device package. As shown, the semiconductor device is mounted on a wiring substrate. Referring to FIG. 1, a semiconductor device package may include a wiring substrate, a semiconductor device 10, and an insulating resin 30.
The wiring substrate may include a base film 20, a wiring pattern 24, a bonding assisting layer 25, and an insulating layer 26. The base film 20 may have a mounting region (not shown) in which the semiconductor device 10 is mounted. The wiring pattern 24 may include an exposed surface in the mounting region of the wiring substrate, and thus may serve as an inner lead. The wiring pattern 24 may also include a surface covered with the insulating layer 26 in a non-mounting region of the wiring substrate and thus may serve as an outer lead. For example, the wiring pattern 24 may include an inner lead and an outer lead. The bonding assisting layer 25 may be disposed on the wiring pattern 24. The bonding assisting layer 25 may serve as a medium to provide an electrical connection between the wiring substrate and bumps 14 disposed on bonding pads 12 of the semiconductor device 10. Also, the bonding assisting layer 25 may serve to prevent or reduce oxidation of the wiring pattern 24 from an external environment. The insulating layer 26 may be on the non-mounting region of the wiring substrate and may protect the wiring substrate, including the wiring pattern 24, from the external environment.
The semiconductor device 10 may include an active surface which may include the bonding pads 12. The semiconductor device 10 may be mounted such that its active surface contacts the mounting region of the wiring substrate The insulating resin 30 may be disposed between the wiring substrate and the semiconductor device 10 and on side surfaces of the semiconductor device 10. The insulating resin 30 may protect the wiring pattern 24 in the mounting region, which corresponds to the inner lead, from the external environment while protecting the semiconductor device 10 of the semiconductor device package from the external environment.